Hero
by Concealed Eminence
Summary: Book I; follow Codian, an unusual Onu-Matoran as he is sent all over Mata-Nui to find one comrade from each village. There is fear of unrest on the island paradise of Mata-Nui. Set before the Toa Mata, and after the Toa Hordika. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Foreword  
**"In the time before time, the Great Spirit descended from the heavens, carrying we, the ones called the matoran to this paradise. We were separate, and without purpose, so the Great Spirit illuminated us with the three virtues: Unity, Duty, and Destiny. We embraced these gifts, and in gratitude, we named our island home Mata-Nui, after the Great Spirit himself. Then, the Before Makuta, and the toa, there was another threat. Another power had threatened our precious island. A mysterious threat, of which no one knew of other than historical records held by the turaga. Strangely enough, this threat came with it's own era of toa. Again, which we only know of in historical records.  
"Makuta had yet to come to the island and curse his 'brother.' The toa had yet to come, defeat Makuta's threats, transform into the Nuva, discover the seventh toa. The six matoran that had traveled to Voya-Nui had yet to turn into the Inika, then into the Mahri. All was yet to come.

**Prologue  
**Codian was an Onu-Matoran. He was usually considered an outcast, an outsider, by the other Onu-Matoran. Although native to the winding underground passages, he spent the majority of his time, and was much happier, in the trees of Le-koro. He was unusual there too; his blue and black colors in the green and teal sea of Le-matoran stood out like a Gukko Bird in a Kane-Ra hive. The only thing close to similar to the other villagers, was his mask. He bore a silver-blue Miru, which gleamed brightly, even in Onu-Koro's dimness.  
He had been living happily for two years now, in Le-koro. He lived as a merchant, selling and bartering on other things from other villages, which was stationed in Onu-koro. He was happy, out-going. But there was a problem. He had strange dreams. Figures in dark cloaks, maniacal laughter, the searing pain of a dark glowing sword stabbed through his chest. He had reported to the turaga on these dreams, they simply dismissed it. One morning he awoke, but the pain did not subside as it had. It clung on for a small amount of time. The turaga sent him away and had a quick meeting, obviously about him. For around a week, the dreams stopped, and Codian went on about his normal life…


	2. Dreams of Darkness

**Chapter I  
****Dreams of Darkness**

Codian walked down the leafy walkways of Le-koro. It was midnight, and the other matoran had all gone to sleep. Not Codian. Though it had been a whole week since his dream, he could tell the Turaga were worried. It seemed that almost every time he passed them, that he would attract stares from the wise leaders of the villages. It was frightening.

All the dreams he had, all the feelings, it was all frightening.

Codian made his way through the empty village. Normally, the silence and small crick of the occasional Ho-Ho Bug would've calmed him down and set him to a drowsy haze. But tonight was…different. It was strange. He felt wide-awake. He had come from his hut after trying to sleep, but he couldn't contain himself. He soon left his hut and went for a walk.

After a couple hours, he decided to head back. As he approached his hut overlooking the cool village of Le-Koro, he pushed back a home-made curtain of leaves he made for a door on his hut. He walked over and grabbed a small book, labeled "Prophesies" on his desk, and opened it to the bookmarked page.

"In the time, before time," Codian silently whispered as he read along. "The Great Spirit descended from the heavens, carrying we, the ones called the matoran, to this paradise.

"We were separate and without purpose, so the great spirit illuminated us with the three virtues: Unity, Duty, and Destiny. We embraced these gifts, and in gratitude, we named our island home, Mata-Nui, after the Great Spirit himself…But our happiness was not to last.

"Mata-Nui's brother, the Makuta, was jealous of these honors, and betrayed him, casting a spell over Mata-Nui, who fell into a deep slumber. The Makuta unleashed his shadowy curtain over our island…"

Codian began to doze off as he read the last part of the six toa, who would come to Mata-Nui and defeat the Makuta. Codian wanted to see the toa, but Makuta had not yet come, and he didn't want to live in darkness. It seemed like the writer of the prophesy was saying that this had already happened. As he lay in bed, he thought of what would it be like to live in darkness. Would it be literally dark all day? Or was it metaphorical? This thought led to the dreams. They were so…realistic? But they were abstract. Really abstract. Too abstract! As soon as he thought this, he was asleep…

_Codian walked through the burnt and crisp remains of the once rich and beautiful forest of Le-wahi. Everything was gone. Codian normally would've been devastated at the blackened scene around him, but he wasn't. It was as if he had seen something like this every day. The gukko birds no longer ka-cawed in the distance. The Ho-Ho Bugs no longer rustled in the bushes. Even the bloodied remains of the Ash Bear and her new-born cubs lay dead. Codian looked around, and continued walking. He soon came to the ladder that led to his home, up in Le-Koro. Instead of climbing it, he spread out his arms, and he rode the wind's back._

_Up he went, father and farther. Soon enough the crisp remains of Le-koro were nothing but dots in the trees, the tips of them still barely green. Codian was exceptionally placid. He continued upward..father, and farther. He didn't know what he was doing…but he was doing it. He eventually stopped, where he could see nearly the entire island._

_  
"I've been waiting for you." A cool, slimy voice sounded behind him._

_  
"Who are you?" questioned Codian, turning around effortlessly in the air._

_  
"You will know…in time." There was a dark toa behind Codian, whom he assumed was the Makuta. The toa bore dark features, he also was levitating in the air, his limbs glowing slightly with a dark aura. "WE meet again, at last."_

_  
"What?"_

_  
"Everytime we meet you are stronger. You resist me more then ever each time. But you always come back…eventually, finding the truth being too much to bare." The Toa shot Codian a smirk, that sent chills rushing down his spine._

_  
Codian stared. Suddenly, at full speed, he flew toward his opponent, a sword in hand. Out of nowhere, a sword appeared in the dark figure's hand, and bashed away the attack like a fly. Codian attacked again, and again, each time his attacks were parried. After a while, he was tired and out of breath. He flew back a few feet._

_  
Codian breathed heavily. "Who…who are you?"_

_  
"I am yours—and the islands—destruction." The dark Toa went for a downward cut, which was deflected by Codian, but sent him hurdling toward the ground at an unnatural speed._

Codian shot up from his bed, screaming. He still felt the rush of the fall…the wind whipping past his face and body. He looked at his hands and body. Still in his bed. The cover knocked off and he was half hanging off the bed. He heard chatter and laughter coming from outside the window. He looked out. It was almost midday. He gasped, and shot out of his house, and to his merchants shop, where he sold goods from the other koros….


	3. Marketplace Madness

**Chapter II:  
****Marketplace Madness**

Codian pushed back the leafy door to his Le-Koro hut, and grabbed a small pack off of a small side-table by the door as he walked out. Codian cursed under his breath as he slung the bag over his shoulder, and ran through the crowded streets, trying his best to be polite and not scream and push his way through the crowd. Finally, he was near the ladder. He groaned loudly. He really didn't want to travel all the way to Onu-koro to his merchant shop. It was usually something not done on a beautifully cool day like this!  
Normally he'd be sitting on the tree on the Jungle floor, reading or drawing a Gukko. But, the day of his vacation was over, and he had to go back to his small dark hut in Onu-koro, which was one he was renting for a week, in order to check stock to make sure the replacement for Codian did everything, just to make sure he got the list of things right, and so on and so forth

As he was about to slide down the ladder, a Le-matoran came up running, holding a scroll. As he came to a stop he almost flipped himself over the railing that kept people from falling down to the floor. Codian's arms shot out to grab him, but the matoran had already straightened himself.

"U-um, message from T-Turaga Whenua!" he said, handing Codian the scroll. Codian nodded in thanks, the matoran nodded, and ran off.

Codian stared after him for a minute, before commenting. "The guy needs some stress relief or something." he mumbled, climbing down the ladder.

The journey to Onu-koro was long and uneventful, except for the occasional Gukko flying in your path, hearing the creaking of the tram making you think it'll snap and you'll fall to a snowy, jagged death, or tripping in the dark tunnels of the Onu-Koro highway. He finally got to the merchant shop, inside was the matoran, Codian came in, greeted him, and the two went over what was sold, and how many widgets were gained. He thanked the matoran, and went over to Whenua's Hut. He knocked on the side of the open door.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Codian asked.

Whenua stiffened, "Yes...Yes I did." he replied, turning around "I need your assistance with a favor."

Codian stepped forward. "What do you mean?"

"The turaga and I need several matoran to go the Kini-Nui—after coming to one of us—for a sort of…investigation." Whenya replied.

"Such as?"

Whenua sighed. "The Rahi have been acting strange." He said, after a bit of thought. "We need a few matoran to go to the Kini-Nui to investigate."

Codian nodded.

"You need to go find these other matoran." Whenua continued, a barely audible hint of guilt in his voice. "The Turaga of each village have already chosen these matoran."

"Um..of course." replied Codian.

"You need to set off at once. Best to start with Po-koro, as it is closest."

"Right." said Codian. "I'll leave right now..." He began to turn, but then stopped. "Turaga? I will need someone to watch over my shop...It's just down the road..."

"Of course." replied Whenua. "I'll get someone on it right away. When does it open?"

"It opens around the third morning hour."

Turaga Whenua nodded, and Codian left the hut.

Codian set off at once, throwing a few things into a bag, and leaving Onu-Koro. When he got out of the tunnel, he got into a small oasis, where a black matoran shouted a 'Howdy!' at Codian, who responded with a wave.

Codian had walked a while in the long desert, and frankly, he was hotter then a Ko-Matoran in the Ta-koro lava pits. He looked up at a large statue that was carved into the rock, that was of a large head. A bit up the road was a small hut, owned by Golyo, the Mahi herder. Codian approached the hut and entered.

Golyo looked at him, wiping his hands off with a raddy cloth. "Well, there's something you don't see everyday." he said, looking at Codian. "An Onu-matoran all the way out in Po-Wahi. How can I help you, friend?"

Codian smiled sheepishly. "I'm going to Po-koro with a message for the Turaga. Is it far?"

"Not at all." replied Goylo "Follow the road, you should hit a couple signs, one that leads to the sea, and one that goes right through the Po-koro gates. Be careful of Hafu though, he'll try an' rope you into complimenting his carvings."

Codian nodded. "Thank you."

Codian continued walking, without a good-bye. He took a long walk, and met a tan matoran with a black mask. When the matoran saw Codian, an extremely large and goofy grin appeared on his face. He looked to the sign he was carving, and back to Codian.

"Another Hafu Original!" he cried, still grinning. "Isn't it beautiful?!"

Codian looked at it, tilting his head. "It's a sign."

"And doesn't it just elevate it's beauty even imore/i?" Hafu grinned, and took a small rag and began polishing the statue. Codian gave him a strange look, and continued walking. As he entered the large gates to Po-koro, he was met by running into a matoran, knocking them both over. In a short tumble of 'oof's and grunts, Codian shot up, and straightened his mask,

"I'm sorry!" called the other matoran, he beared a Kiril kanohi, and his body was yellow and black.

"Its alright," replied Codain, he chuckled a bit, thinking of an excuse. "I'm being a bit clumsy today."

"My name's Janaio, by the way," he said, reaching down to pick up a laser cutter, which he shoved back into his belt.

"I'm Codian…say, do you know where the Turaga's hut is?"

"Oh, yes!" replied Janaio, "Turaga Onewa's hut is just down that way near the Koli Field."

Codian looked that way, and then nodded. "Alright, thank you."

Codian walked passed him and went to the hut. He was glad to see it wasn't very crowded…Codian knocked on the door of Turaga Onewa's hut, and entered.

"Ahh, Codian!" said Onewa, "Its good you came so early. Do you know what you have to do?"

Codian nodded. "Who's the matoran I am to take with me?"

Onewa set down his tools. "Janaio. He is one of the head carvers. He just left to go finish up a project."


	4. To Carve, or not to Carve!

**Chapter III:  
To Carve, or not to Carve!**

Codian bowed to the Turaga, he smiled slightly both due to the fact that he was leaving Po-Koro's heat soon, and that he knew exactly where to find Janaio, since they bumped into each other at the gates…literally. "I'll speak to Janaio."

"Ah, before you go," said Onewa, grabbing something from his desk, rolling it up, and tying it with a thin strip of sandy satin. "I believe this note will be needed,"

He handed Codian a small scroll, Codian nodded, and left. It was extremely hot out. Codian wiped sweat off his brow as he walked on. His smile faded quickly as he left the Po-koro heat. He pushed past what little crowd there was, until he got to the gates. Codian looked around, but couldn't find Janaio anywhere. He growled, and jogged down the beaten road.

When Codian spotted Janaio he ran as fast as he could. He was a ways outside of the village gates, and headed to a carving site.

"Janaio!" Codian cried, catching up to him.

"Yes?" Janaio asked, turning around.  
"Hi, um…I kinda need your help with something." Codian started "Turaga Whenua sent me to gain one matoran from each village, and..well, Onewa chose you, so..if you could just accompany me to Ga-koro..."

"I highly doubt that." said Janaio, as matter-of-factly as he could, "I'm extremely needed here."  
He turned to walk away, as if Codian was a joke, but Codian grabbed his shoulder. "No, Onewa said that you need to come with me."

"No, he don't think he did. He needs me to help with the carving crew. He probably said Jarael or something…he lives back in Po-Koro, between the Koli Field, and the Merchant Sqare."

"I'm pretty sure about what I heard." Codian replied.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I need to finish up the carving." with that, Janaio turned and walked away, ignoring Codian's protests.

.  
"Stubborn Rahi." Codian cursed, furiously rubbing sweat from his brow. Then he remembered the note.  
He quickly pulled it out and ran to Janaio. "Onewa gave me this note, telling you that you need to come with me to get the other matoran and go to Kini-Nui."

Janaio stared at it like a disgusting repulsion, but he reluctantly took the note, and when he read the contents and found he was wrong, he scowled furiously. "Alright, lets go." he said quickly, he began walking back toward Po-koro in a quick pace. "I just need to pack a few things."

The two reached Po-koro. Janaio went over to his hut, both annoyed that Codian had the nerve to pull him away from his very important project, and that Codian had proved him wrong…mostly the latter. Janaio furiously shoved things into his bag, before calming down and realizing that he was overreacting.

Codian, on the other hand, was browsing the market, his mind scowling at every living thing because of Janaio's stubbornness and the fact that he was plain rude. After a while, Codian bought a map of Mata-Nui for one widget, and a koli ball for 5. Janaio then came out of his hut and asked where they were headed. Codian pulled out the map as they walked through the gates.

"Ok, we need to head to Ga-koro, and talk to Turaga Nokama." Codian said, pointing out the directed path.

Janaio groaned. "Are you sure? Can't we go somewhere nice?"  
"No." replied Codian "Look, We're gojng around the island, I first stopped at Po-koro, and got you. Then its Ga-koro, then Ta-Koro, after that is Le-Koro, then Ko-Koro and then we head to Kini-Nui."

Janaio sighed, nodded, and went on ahead. "Are you sure we can't go to Ta-koro first?"

"Do you see Ta-Koro between here and Ga-Koro?"

"No.."

"Then we're going to Ga-Koro first." Codian shoved the map into his pack and quicky caught up with Janaio, who walked ahead, and the two headed to Ga-koro.


	5. She's a Hottie

**Chapter IV:  
****She's a Hottie**

Codian and Janaio had walked for near an entire day, half of the time arguing about such random topics from the size of Mount Ihu to what color that Gukko Bird was. The two walked forward on through the small tropical forest that bordered half of Ga-Wahi, where the sand and water was bathed in red-orange light from the sunset on the horizon. Codian led on, making sure to put a good amount of distance between Janaio and himself, as Janaio was whining about Ga-koro at random moments since the two left.

"I knew I should've gone to Ga-koro before Po-koro." Codian thought irritably. He had forgotten that Po-matoran mix with water about as good as a Ta-matoran, with snow.

"Are you sure we have to go there!?" cried Janaio, as they approached the gate, beginning to panic, "I mean…w-what if I slip, fall, and drown?"

"Well, you better be careful then, because I hear Ga-koro is really slippery." Codian replied, making Janaio even more uneasy then he was before. Codian smiled at his own wit when Janaio volunteered to keep watch outside the gate. Codian asked for what, and Janaio replied with 'stuff.' When Codian agreed, he grabbed the certain weight rocks that pulled the gate up, and went through onto the Leaf-padded village. Codian noticed it was starting to get dark as he continued to the Turaga's hut. It was the biggest one there, being only one room. It bore two windows, one on each side of the door. Codian went in, but couldn't see Nokama. He walked further in, and he heard a voice that made him jump.

"Greetings, matoran," said Toa Nokama, "I know why you are here."

Codian turned. She was behind him, on the left side of the door, writing. She turned around, her kind eyes looking at Codian, "Please come in." she said, almost sarcastically. Codian gave a sheepish smile.

"Thank you," replied Codian, stepping forward. "If you know my quest, who am I to take with me?"

"Her name is Siroll, she's a…flax weaver."

"You say that as if that's a bad thing."

"She's a bit of a…troublemaker. Her hut is a ways to the west side of the village."

"Thank you." Codian bowed, and left.

As Codian walked out, he took a deep breath. The splashing of the sea calmed him. The reality of what he was doing was just setting in. It had only been a couple days since he left Onu-koro. He was really confused, and tried not to push blame on Whenua. He had been told he was meant to go to each village and get a matoran from each one, for a small fact that he needed to investigate some Rahi…or something. He rubbed his eyes. He was tired, the moon was nearly up, and he could hardly see. He knew he had to get to Siroll, and maybe stay with her, while Janaio slept outside the village. There would be no convincing him to get into Ga-koro. A small twinge of guild hit Codian as he left Janaio, but there was nothing he could do.

When he reached Siroll's house, he walked in and called her name. No answer. "Siroll?" Codian asked again, "Are you the—"

Codian was suddenly met with the spine of a book on the back of his neck, making his head snap back and fall on the floor, panting and grunting in pain. He looked up and he saw a dark figure pointing a flax-weaving knife at his face. "Who in Mata-Nui's name do you think you are?" said a cool feminine voice, which was obviously anxious.

"Codian…"—he grunted—"is there any reason you tried to paralyze me with your book?"

"That's none of your business! Now what. Are. You. Doing here?"

"Trying to get you." Codian struggled against the mass of matoran that was on top of him.

She lowered the knife, "I thought you were someone else." She said silently, getting off of him.

"Like who?" asked Codian, standing up, rubbing his neck,

"Um…its not important," she said, "My name is Siroll,"

"Good," replied Codian, "Can you put a light on?"

Siroll walked over, setting the knife on a desk, and pulling a cloth off of a Lightstone, lighting up the small hut. It had a bed, chest, and a desk, with a few pictures on the wall.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, Codian stopped for a moment, his hand resting on his neck from rubbing it, because he was entranced. Standing in the light was an enticingly sweet teal and blue matoran, with a sky-blue Kaukau and deep yellow eyes that would make you seem like your falling into the sun.

"Well?" Siroll asked, her voice now sweet and cool.

Codian quickly shook his head when he realized what had just gone through his mind. "Um…Well, I need you to come with me and my friend, Janaio, around the village to find certain matoran."

"What for?" she asked suspiciously.

"I haven't the slightest clue. Turaga Whenua just sent me out."  
Siroll sighed. "I might as well," she replied, "Flax-weaving is awfully boring. When do we leave?" She said this anxiously as if she wanted to get out of Ga-Koro as fast as possible.

"In the morning, do you mind if I sleep here?" asked Codian

"Sure, I'll make up a mat."

When Siroll was done, the two crawled into their beds. Codian fell asleep after a couple hours of contemplating, both of Siroll's…figure…and everything else that had gone on in the past few days.


	6. Guys will be Guys

**Chapter V:  
****Guys will be Guys**

Codian woke to the soft sound of gulls calling as they flew over the sea, the smell of the salty sea, and the warm orange sunrise. When he was up, he took a look out the window. It was beautiful. He looked around the hut from the small pad on the ground he had slept on. As he turned his head, he looked over to Siroll, sleeping softly on her bed. He smiled softly at her sleeping figure, but then quickly shook his head, telling himself he hardly knew the matoran. Codian slowly began to leave, making sure not to disturb her. He looked at her as he reached the door. He soon went back in and wrote a quick note telling her that he went to Ga-Wahi, to meet with Janaio. He folded up the paper, and softly slipped it into her hand as she slept.

When Codian reached the beach he left Janaio, he found him snoring, with a small blanket over him. Codian nudged him in the side, and Janaio jumped awake, gripping his laser cutter, mumbling about crazed Rahi. Codian laughed when Janaio realized how stupid he looked, Janaio glared. "Good morning to you too." He said, standing. "Where were you?"

"I spent the night in Siroll's hut."

"Who?"

"Siroll, the matoran that's going to come with us," Codian replied. Janaio stood up and folded up the blanket, and stuffed it in his pack. He looked over to Codian, and soon paused, staring behind the fellow matoran.

"I see why you spent the night," said Janaio, looking at the gate to Ga-koro. Inside, Siroll was standing, smiling at the two of them. Her mask gleamed in the sunrise, and a small satchel was slung over her right shoulder.

"Well, are you two boys ready to get going?" she asked coolly, "I want to get to Ta-koro by sunset."

She started walking along, as Janaio and Codian stared after her. She walked quickly for it being so early in the morning. She seemed to like the morning. When Codian realized how transfixed the two were, he gave Janaio a nudge, who shook his head in slight awakening. "I can see why Turaga Nokama chose her to come with us…" he mumbled.

"Don't drool," replied Codian, starting to follow. "She's right, we need to get moving."

Janaio also followed, walking up to Siroll, Codian did the same. The three walked along the beach all day, talking about many things, Codian and Janaio letting Siroll do all the talking, and hanging on to her every word, Janaio nearly like a drooling rahi, and Codian walking straight, trying not to belittle himself. When the three finally came to the gates of Ta-koro, Siroll and Codian began to pant.

"I never knew it was so hot in Ta-koro!" exclaimed Codian,

"What he said," announced Siroll.

"C'mon, it's not that bad." Said Janaio, putting his hands behind his head, "I think it's a good temperature."

"Of course you do, it's just as hot as Po-koro, which is always burning hot. Me and Siroll come from cool parts of the island." The three left the conversation at that, seeing as Siroll began to get a bit testy, which made Codian and Janaio fall back a few steps, in order not to get yelled at….


	7. Kantura

**Chapter VI:  
Kantura**

Codian, Janaio, and Siroll walked through the heated streets of Ta-koro. It was hot…stuffy…and more unbearably; hot. The only one at ease was Janaio, who was used to the heat, but not the stuffiness. Even he was beginning to sweat and pant.

"Alright," said Codian, wiping off sweat from his brow. "We need to get to Turaga Vakama's hut, and get the name of the matoran, get him, and get the gukko out of here."

The two agreed heartily, as they continued on to Vakama's hut, after having to ask directions. Twice. When they got there, Codian stepped inside.

"Turaga Vakama?" he asked, looking at the shadow of the turaga.

"Yes?" asked Vakama, not turning away from the fire he was watching.

"I come from Onu-Koro," said Codian, "I'm here to collect one matoran from each village, for Turaga Whenua…"

Now Vakama turned, "I see." He replied, "Good. The matoran I have chosen to come with you works in the building department…We're building a new Lava Path for our racers….His name is Kantura, and be careful..he has a short temper."

Codian nodded, "Yes sir."

-

The three walked, in unison, over a small bridge to a small bridge that led to a small stadium. Janaio was looking to the right, Siroll to the left, and Codian was in front. Above them, there was a large lava-fall, that crashed down into a small moat that surrounded the building area, which sent heat waves flowing their way, making the area even hotter.

"How do we know which is Kantura?" asked Janaio, still looking around.

"Well, it can't be that hard." Siroll replied.

"There're about a hundred builders!"

"There were about a hundred carvers in Po-koro, but I found you." Shot Codian,

"Well I bumped into you as you were going to the Turaga!"

"Then maybe I should just bumped into a builder and hope its him!" Codian said, walking on, not bothering to continue the pointless argument, thinking annoyed and cursing thoughts toward Janaio for being so stubborn. It was midday by the time the three had searched the entire building site, but to no prevail, when an orange and red matoran came trotting in with a wooden ax over his shoulder. Another matoran came to the one running in, and started to complain as to why he was late.

Siroll and Janaio were over arguing about who was right or wrong on the subject of finding the newest person in the party. Codian walked over and eavesdropped on the two matoran who were complaining to each other.

"Kantura, this is the fifth time your late!"

"I can't help it! My axe keeps breaking!" cried Kantura, getting redder in his Hau. If that was possible.

The other matoran rolled his eyes, and handed Kantura a note, telling him to quit. Kantura stared at the note, blank in the face. Finally he looked away quickly,

"I don't have time for this." He said flatly, walking away. Codian decided to follow after him, Janaio and Siroll (apparently finishing their argument) ran after Codian.

"Kantura!" Codian cried, when Kantura turned, Codian caught up. "Turaga Vakama needs you to come with us."

"What for?" asked Kantura.

"I need to gather one matoran for each village."

"Why?"

"Because I was bored!" cried Codian, getting testy from the heat and stuffiness. "Lets go!"

Apparently, Kantura decided staying in Ta-koro wasn't worth it, because he soon followed the three strangers as they went down the tunnel that led to Le-koro…


	8. Trees of Green

**Chapter VII:  
****Trees of Green**

The four matoran: Codian, Janaio, Siroll, and Kantura, walked silently through the green leafy forest of Le-wahi. The sun shone through the leaves, bathing the area in a green light. The walk through the tunnel was long and boring, though the stuffiness from Ta-koro only reached for a few feet, and soon the four were cold. After a while, they emerged into the perfect forest of Le-Wahi, the green trees reflecting the excess amount of sunlight, leaving the place warm with a slight breeze.

Siroll, Janaio, and Kantura were obviously lost. Codian, on the other hand, knew exactly where he was going. He could walk the paths blind-folded, the twisting paths and winding trees gave off the feeling of home. It was dark by the time they finally reached Le-koro. Codian grabbed the ladder, and allowed the others to go up before him.

When the four got up, Codian waved to several people he knew. Kongu and Tamaru were sleeping, which slightly disappointed Codian, as he wanted to see them the most. He continued to Matau's hut, when Kantuna spoke up.

"So, we need one from each village." He announced, mostly to himself, "Codian from Onu-Koro, Janaio from Po-koro, Siroll from Ga-koro, and Me from Ta-koro. Why are we doing this?"

"I told you earlier, Turaga Whenua said that the Rahi are acting strange, that we need to go to Kini-Nui, and that I and 5 other matoran are supposed to investigate it."

Codian pulled a scroll from his bag, and tossed it to Kantura, "Look at it if you want."

The three, obviously tired of walking, sat down, and read the scroll. Codian rolled his eyes, and went into Matau's hut.

"Turaga Matau?" he asked, knocking.

"Hello, Codian." Replied Matau, not turning.

"I'm assuming you know why I'm here."

"Yes, I know."

"Then who do you choose to join us?"

"Well, I must say-speak you are excited-anxious to get moving."

Codian nodded, "With all due respect," Codian replied, "I'd like to get to and past Ko-koro as quick as I can, and not linger here lest I get distracted."

Matau nodded. "Very well. Then in that case, the Matoran who I choose is…"—he gave a bit of thought into it—"You."

Codian cocked his eyebrows, "Pardon?" replied Codian, "It can't be me! I hail from Onu-koro, not Le-koro!"

"Codian," said Matau, walking forward and putting a hand on his shoulder, "You spend a lot of your time here in the trees. You love to wind-fly, you own a home here, and most of your friends reside-live here. You are much more of a Le-matoran than an Onu-matoran. You are by far the best choice to be the matoran from Le-koro."

Matau walked to a small cupboard. "Which is why I think you should have this." He brought out a short sword and sheath, with a belt. "A part of this sword was crafted in each village."

Codian took it, and pulled it from its sheath. It's handle was dark green, and had a small symbol of the Mata-Nui totems hanging from the hilt's base. The blade was black-purple, and there was a transparent stripe on the side of the blade, which looked to be extremely sharp. The guard was made of silver, with two rubies on each side.

"The handle-grip has leaf-leather from Le-koro. The safe-guard was fashioned-made from silver in the Onu-koro mine-shafts, and crested with lava crystals from Ta-koro. The totem is from Po-koro. The blade was fashioned in Ga-koro, and inlaid with extremely sharp and hardened ice-glass (so it wont melt) from Ko-koro."

"I really don't know what to say…" mumbled Codian

"Just take-keep it with you at all times, and use it well."

Codian nodded in agreement, and left the hut, in somewhat of a daze. He had the other three sleep in his hut. He slept in his bed, as the others slept on mats on the floor.

_Codian walked through the burnt and crisp remains of the once rich and beautiful forest of Le-wahi. Everything was gone. The gukko birds no longer ka-cawed in the distance. The hoho bugs no longer rustled in the bushes. Even the bloody remains of the Ash Bear and her new-born cubs lay dead. Codian looked around, and gripped his two-edged sword until his knuckles were white._

_  
"I've been waiting for you, Codian, Toa of Air." A voice said._

_  
"Who are you?" questioned Codian._

_  
"We meet again, at last." The Dark Figure ignored Codians question_

_  
"What?"_

_  
"Everytime we meet you are stronger. You resist me more then ever each time. But you always come back…eventually." The Dark Figure materialized and shot Codian a cold biting smile._

_  
Codian lunged at his enemy, and Naidoc parried the attack with minimal effort. Codian went for slashes and lunges and strikes. All parried._

_  
Codian breathed heavily. "Who…who are you?"_

_  
"I am that which you cannot destroy."_

_  
"What is your name! Tell me!!" cried Codian,_

_  
His sword given to him by Matau flashed down to the fiends head. It barely left a scratch. The figure chuckled._

_  
"Are you the Makuta?" asked Codian shakily_

_  
"What do think?" the dark toa seethed._

_  
"I know you have to be stopped." Said Codian, uneasily._

_  
"You are fighting a losing battle, Toa of Air."_

_  
"I will stop you at all costs!"_

_  
"Really?" replied the dark toa, "Even at the expense of your fellow toa?"_

_  
He waved back a hand, and five bodies fell from nowhere.  
Laying in front and around of Codian were the bloodied bodies of Janaio, Siroll, Kantura, and two others; one a black toa with a silver mask, and the other a white and sand-blue with a matching mask. Codian gasped, and fell to his knees. In his panic, he crawled as fast as he could and wept. Behind the fiend, in the shadows, stepped the figure of a toa, his eyes glowing red._

_  
His body shook violently at the sight of his friends. It was too much. He screamed, he couldn't believe this was happening. He continued to shake, until he finally realized he was being shook by something other than his grief…_

"Codian!" cried Janaio, shaking him awake.

Codian shot up, covered in tears and cold sweat. Janaio was staring at him, Siroll was slightly shaking, and Kantura was staring wide-eyed…


	9. Not so Scholarly, are we?

**Chapter VIII:  
Not so Scholarly, Are we?**

"Are you alright?" asked Janaio, kneeling next to and staring at Codian sitting on his bed.

"Uh…" Codian replied, wiping sweat from his brow, his mind was racing, and his head spun "Yeah..j-just a bad dream…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We should get going soon." The sunrise shone through the windows of Codian's hut, making the green leaves of Le-koro glow orange. Codian stood up shakily, and grabbed the prophesy book he left before he left on his mission, and shoved it into his bag. He went over and leaned on his dresser. He was nauseous, but he tried not to show it by looking out the window.

"Where do we need to go next?" asked Siroll,

"Ko-koro," replied Codian, "I'll meet you guys out there."

Janaio and Kantura walked out of the hut, but Siroll stayed behind. "Codian, are you sure your all right?" she asked,

"Yes."

"What was your dream about?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Tell me."

Codian sighed, and explained about the dark figure, and seeing his friend's bodies. When he finished, Siroll looked mildly shocked.

"Are you sure they're dreams?" she asked. "Could it be a vision?"

"I doubt it." Codian said flatly. The nausea had passed now, and he was standing straight, leaning against the dresser. She was close. He tried to push past her to meet up with Janaio and Kantura, but she held him back.

"I don't want to see anything happen to you…" she said, "You're our leader, we would never make it this far without you.."—she paused –"I trust you…We all do…"

She swiftly kissed him on the cheek, and walked out quickly. Codian stood there for a second, stunned. When he regained his posture, he stuffed another book in his bag, and walked out.

"Well it took you long enough!" said Kantura. "We thought you might've fainted."

Codian chuckled, and said, "We should get to Ko-Koro as fast as we can…"

Codian gave out a sharp whistle, and two Gukko flew down. He was fairly surprised it actually worked. He hopped onto one, and positioned the sword hanging on his back. He motioned for the other three to hop on one. Kantura and Janaio – however reluctantly – got onto the empty one, as Codian held out his hand for Siroll to come on, and she looked positively horror-struck.

"C'mon! It's not that bad." Codian said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"I'd feel much more comfortable walking!" she cried as the Gukkos flew up. Codian said nothing, and concentrated on driving.

The four matoran flew up higher and higher to Mt. Ihu. When they finally got to the gate to Ko-koro, Janaio and Kantura were shivering with both fear and cold, and Siroll was completely paralyzed, clinging to Codian's waist, her eyes shut as tight as she could. When Codian turned – as well as he could – he laughed when he saw her. He helped her down, and then turned to Janaio and Kantura.

"You guys alright?" he asked,

"How do you think w-we are??" scowled Kantura.

"Are you matoran or Hoho Bugs!?" joked Codian, looking at his horror-struck comrades.

"Shut it…" Kantura seethed, walking forward.

Codian laughed at him, and ran to catch up.

When they reached Nuju's Hut, Siroll, Janaio, and Kantura all rushed in, praying for warmth. Codian went in last, and looked around. There was no one about, there was only a small scroll addressed to him. He opened it and read,

"Codian,  
Nuju had to go to a meeting with the other Turaga. The matoran he wishes you to take is named Tumak. He works in the Archives.  
-Matoro, Translator of Turaga Nuju."

Codian folded up the scroll, and set it back down, the others huddled together for warmth.

"Right." Codian said, "You head to the gate. I'll go get Tumak."

"What? Why?" asked Janaio,

"I'm sorry, I forgot how much you three loved Ko-Koro." Codian said sarcastically, and walked out. He needed some time to think. He hadn't had much privacy lately. As he walked, he thought of everything that had happened, Janaio, Siroll, Kantura, The dreams, everything. He had no idea how that happened, and why he had to do it! The island was in danger, there was no danger that he had seen! All he had known was that he had to go and find matoran. In fact, the more he thought of it, the more he became angry…Angry at Whenua, and the rest of the Turaga's mysterious ways.

When he got there, he saw one Matoran – whom he knew to be Tumak – who was sitting at a desk surrounded by scrolls, obviously asleep. Codian went over and tapped his shoulder. He snorted, saw Codian, jerked up-wards, screamed, and fell over backwards in his chair. Codian barely was able to suppress a laugh, as he kneeled down to help Tumak up.

"Are you alright?" he snickered,

"Yeah," chuckled Tumak, "It happens a lot. This place is dull."

"I can tell," said Codian, observing the fact that not one matoran spoke, or even acknowledged each others existence. "Um, If you don't mind, I need you to come with me, and three other matoran, who are waiting outside the gate."

"What for?" Tumak asked,

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure," replied Codian, "I was just told to do to and booted out."

"Well, alright…" replied Tumak, "I'll follow you."

Codian beamed. It had been extremely easy, until Tumak stared at him like he was something to be avoided,

"I really don't like that look your giving me…" he said. They both laughed out loud, until shushed (all in unison) by the other Ko-matoran. The two walked out, and went through Ko-koro. It took about an hour to get through it to meet up with the other three, who were still shivering just outside the gates…


	10. Not Just a Vision?

**Chapter IX:  
Not just a vision?**

The five matoran continued down Mt. Ihu, for a few hours, until they reached a tunnel, with a sign bearing "Onu-Koro Highway" Codian was the first to go through the tunnel, grabbing a few lightstones from the wall and tossing them to the others. Codian looked around. He always hated tunnels. They were way too dark. Kantura ran up to Codian, seeing as he was almost smothered in the dark tunnels.

"Codian, why are you so anxious to get to Onu-koro?" he asked.

"Because it was Whenua who sent me on this, and I want to exactly know why he sent me here."

"Didn't you say it was because of Rahi acting up?"

"Yes, but it doesn't make any sense…Whenua knows that Rahi don't act up, let alone send six matoran to 'investigate'"

"Don't you mean Turaga Whenua?" Kantura asked.

"No." replied Codian, his fist clenching. He was still annoyed at Whenua for everything, especially not explaining anything. Kantura fell back with the others.

When they finally reached Onu-koro, after two hours of wandering in the temples, Codian sprinted away, leaving the other four in the back, arguing amongst each other as to where Codian went. Codian ran into the hut of Whenua, not bothering to knock.

"What are you not telling me?" he asked sharply.

"Codian, you're back…" Whenua said, covering up something with a cloth, and turning.

"I don't have time for pleasantries, Turaga. I want to know what you aren't telling me." Codain demanded, "You send me out to get one matoran from each village, to supposedly investigate rahi, and then leave me off in the dark!"

"Codian, I couldn't tell you…"

"—Tell me what?"

"It would be too much of a shock…" he said, "Please, just get the last matoran from this village, and bring the others here. I will explain everything. I promise."

Codian stared at him angrily, and looked away. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Tokamu."

Codian turned, and walked out. He assumed Tokamu worked in the mines. His assumption was correct when he asked a few matoran where Tokamu was. The mining shaft was long and dull on the way down, but Codian's adrenaline was up. He was about to get answers.

"Tokamu!" Codian cried, running up to him, "Turaga Whenua needs to speak with us."

"What? Why?" he asked,

"No time. Lets go."

Codian grabbed Tokamu's wrist and pulled him along.

The walk to Whenua's hut had calmed Codian down. The other four matoran were already in Whenua's hut. Janaio, Siroll, Kantura, and Tumak all stood staring at the two who came in. Tokamu looked especially confused, looking around, seeming very nervous

.  
"Explain please." Codian said coming in. He gave Siroll a small smile to notify her that he was feeling better. She also returned the smile.

"Very well…" said Whenua, turning around. He pulled over a platter, and pulled off the cloth. On it were six identical stones. Tumak knew what they were instantly.

"Toa Stones!"

"What!?" cried the other five in unison.

"Yes, Toa Stones." Whenua replied, "You all are meant to become the toa."

"Are you saying…" replied Codian, "That we're meant to be the toa from the prophesy??"

"That is what the turaga and I believe."

"So, we're supposed to fight Makuta!" cried Codian triumphantly, romantic visions of victory flashing in his eyes.

"_Apparently_…" said a voice full of disgust

_The six were still in Whenua's hut, though now it was destroyed. No matoran were wandering in the underground caverns. It was only them and the dark figure._

_  
"Greetings, Toa of Air." said the voice. The body of a toa materialized from the shadows, wearing them like a cloak. Codian looked around, the other six were gone…it was just him, and the dark Toa._

_  
"You cannot defeat me." Said the figure, his icy eyes staring down at Codian._

_  
"I will!" cried Codian, "Who are you! What do you want?"_

_  
"It is of no matter." It said, "All you need to know, is that if you become a Toa, your island will surely die, and I can finally be real."_

_  
"What do you mean?" asked Codianl,_

_  
"I mean what I say. And I say what I mean." He replied, "The only way you can defeat me, is by becoming Toa..but in doing so, you will destroy your precious island…However, the only way to save the island is to stay Matoran, but in doing that, Makuta will come, and it is entirely possible that the island will be unprotected."_

_  
Codian looked around. "So…you're not the Makuta?"_

_"More or less." The figure smirked._

_Suddenly, there was a whoosh! And Codian was falling, and as he did so, everything around appeared to become like sand, that swirled, and reformed. Only one thing could be heard over the loud wind._

_  
"Remember…become Toa, and the island dies…"_

Codian looked at the others. He was on the floor, and the others were crowded around him. He had apparently fainted. They asked if he was alright, and he stood. He looked around. The matoran exchanged looks.

"We'll do it." Codian said, staring at Turaga Whenua.


	11. Onto the KiniNui!

**Chapter X:  
Onto the Kini-Nui!**

The six matoran walked along, Codian in the lead. Tokamu ran up to Codian.

"So, I'm a bit confused."

"No surprise there." replied Codian, "What do you want to know?"

Behind them, Siroll and Janaio were arguing, and Kantura and Tumak were deep in conversation.

"Well," continued Tokamu, to Codian "How long have you—"

"—been doing this now?" asked Kantura.

"I believe it's been—" replied Tumak

"Four weeks since I've had to deal with your always having to be right!!" cried Siroll,

"Because I am!!" said Janaio, "And we've been at this for Five weeks,"

"No, you're not! And no we haven't!" yelled Siroll, "It's only been—"

"Six weeks." Replied Codian calmly.

"Wow."

Codian nodded, "First I went to pick up Janaio, then Siroll, Kantura, then I was chosen for Le-koro, and then we got Tumak, and then got you."

"I see…" he replied, "So, who was that person in the vision you told us about?"

"I'm not sure, but I think might've been—"

"Makuta!" declared Janaio, "That's who we have to fight!"

"I'm not so sure," replied Siroll, "Whenua never said who it could be.."

"So? It could still be--!"

"Whenua said that we're supposed to defeat Makuta…" mumbled Tumak,

"Unreal, isn't it?" asked Kantura,

"I know. Who would've thought that we, of all people, would become toa!"

"Well, theres no turning back, now that we're—"

"—ready?"

"No, I'm not." admitted Tokamu.

"I'm not so sure I am, but it's exciting, isn't it!" replied Codian, he paused. "Sorry to drop this on you."

"Oh, its alright," replied Tokamu, "I'm used to things dropping on me. Literally." He rubbed a small bruise on his head from mining.

"Still…" continued Tumak, "We're--"

"--Here!" cried Codian, looking upon the Great Temple from a large hill. The other five joined him, and looked upon the temple, surrounded by mountains on one side, and forest on the other. It had been a week since they left Le-koro, and all six were a bit testy from the bitter cold of Mount Ihu.

"Finally!" cried Kantura, running forward, Codian tried to hold him back, but Kantura scowled at Codian, pushed him away, and ran toward the temple. Codian shrugged as Kantura ran, and also ran after him. A few minutes later, the other four followed.

All six ran in excitement. They were cheering that they had finally made it, and everyone was in a good mood. When they finally made it, they were met with another matoran, clutching a bag, sitting in the shade of a pillar, making the matoran un-seeable. The six matoran stared at the shadowed matoran expressionless.

"Who are you?" asked Codian, staring.


	12. The End of the Beginning

**Chapter XI:  
The End of the Beginning.**

"My name is Macsonn." The matoran replied, standing into the light. He had a golded Pikari, he was purple and yellow, and a sheath with a dagger and throwing stars hung from his pack. The slightest hint of a smile was on his face, though his eyes seemed very cocky, and un-amused.

"What are you doing here?" asked Codian, looking at the others, who seemed just as surprised as he did.

"The same as you." replied Macsonn, holding up a purple toa stone.

Codian stared at it, extremely confused. There were only supposed to be six toa, not seven.

"How do we know you're not telling the truth?" asked Tokamu, stepping forward.

"What would be my reasoning to do so?" replied Macsonn, giving off a knowing smile.

"I don't know…" mumbled Tokamu, stepping back into the group.

"What village do you come from?" asked Siroll,

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"I come from Onu-koro…" replied Macsonn.

"Impossible." replied Codian flatly, "You can't, you have yellow coloring, and your mask is gold. The Onu-Matoran all have dark colors."

"Which explains why your mask is silver." Macsonn replied, then smirking. "Prove me wrong."

"This mask was found in my casket when we came to Mata-Nui."

"And where'd you get it before-hand?"

"Nobody remembers that."

"Not to be a burden!" cried Janaio, "but I'd like to be a Toa before the Great Spirit fades away."

Codian nodded, "He's right. Stolen or not, Macsonn has a toa stone, so he's one of us."

The other five introduced themselves to Macsonn. Codian went over to the suva in the middle of the temple. There were seven engraved markings in the shapes of the toa stones. Codian motioned for the others to come over. As excited as he was to become a hero and defeat the Makuta, he was still terrified of what would happen. Just as frightened as he was the day he got the message to see Turaga Whenua when he was leaving from Le-koro.

"Codian!" Siroll said, tapping him. "Are you putting the stone in or not?"

Codian nodded nervously, as he put the glowing green stone into the last hole. Suddenly, the light from the stones shone brighter than the sun, and blinded the seven matoran. As they shielded themselves from the intense colors of their toa stones, a large ball of light materialized above them, and seven arms shot out of the ball, and pegged each one of the matoran in the chest, flinging them into the surrounding pillars. The light from the suva shot up, illuminating the entire island and beyond, and just as it had come, it had left, and all was silent.

There were grunts and moans as the new toa stood, waiting for their eyes to adjust. They all now were taller, and their weapons were larger and more powerful. Janaio's laser cutter was now a large tool, able to drill through any rock. Siroll's scythe was now connected onto a large staff, and sharper than the mountain ledges of Mount Ihu. Kantura's axe was able to deflect any amount of fire, and could float on lava. Tumak's pickaxe was as long as a sword and just as powerful as Kantura's axe. Tokamu's Bow an Arrow were relitavely unchanged, but he now held a sword that was able to control any type of earth. Macsonn held two short swords, and a pack of throwing stars was setting on his back. Codian's sword was also unchanged, but it was now much more powerful, longer and swirled with elemental energy.  
All the toa admired their new weapons, and energies, practicing their powers. Only two still were not mesmerized by their powers. Macsonn had walked off, thinking, as everyone was distracted, and Codian was on the ground breathing hard. He hadn't understood, nothing was different, but one phrase burned in his mind. He could feel it…

His worst enemy had finally awakened.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Out of the shadows a dark figure materialized. The Dark Toa landed softly onto the ground after coming out of the shadows. A Sickly smile curled on his mask, and he let out a laugh in victory.

The new toa were no match for him.

The dark figure turned to the other standing next to him.

"How did you know of my existence?" the Dark Toa asked, emotionless.

"I heard Codian speaking of the vision." Macsonn replied. "I don't want this island destroyed, so I'm going to help you defeat them."

"And how do you plan to do that? You are one of them."

"It is only so I could gain their trust. If they learn to trust me, I could destroy them from the inside out."

The Dark Toa smiled, "Excellent. What is your name?"

"Macsonn."

"Very well…" The Dark Figure walked forward, the shadows flowing behind him like a cloak. "These toa will die. They cannot be allowed to mess with the prophesy of the Makuta."

"The Makuta?"

"Yes. If he comes as they are still toa, the entire prophesy will become a lie, thus throwing off the cosmic balance, and if that happens, everything we know will fall apart…" He moved swiftly and swooped upon Macsonn. "Will you swear to serve me until our conquest is finished, or until your death?"

Macsonn stared right back into the Dark Figure's eyes. "I will."

The Dark Figure smirked, and clasped Macsonn's wrist, sending a burning, searing pain up his arm and shoulder. Macsonn screamed until the pain vanished, leaving a black brand of a Miru incased in shadow upon his fore-arm, still smoking. Macsonn looked up to the Darkness,

"If you betray me, I shall know, and kill you." Said the Dark Figure glaring upon the kneeled Macsonn.  
Naidoc was finally ready to surface. The toa would soon die, and Codian will be the last obstacle.

**End of Book 1.**


End file.
